Generally, a mobile terminal is a wireless communication device that allows a user, moving from one location to another, to communicate with another user. A modern mobile terminal not only transmits and receives voice but also transmits and receives information for multimedia functions. An antenna plays an important role in determining the functionality of the mobile terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an antenna mounting structure of a mobile terminal in accordance with the related art. FIG. 2 is a longitudinal section view illustrating a coupling structure between an antenna and a bushing of a related art mobile terminal.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a related art mobile terminal 10 provides a terminal body 12 including a printed circuit board 11 for inputting information and controlling communication. A folder, not shown, may be installed on the terminal body 12 for opening and closing the related art mobile terminal 10. A hinge portion, not shown, may be provided for opening and closing the folder within a specified rotational range. An antenna 15 is installed at an upper end of the terminal body 12. The antenna 15 transmits and receives a wireless communication signal.
An antenna receiving portion 16, integrally formed within the terminal body 12, protrudes from one side of the terminal body 12.
A male screw portion 15a of the antenna 15 screws in the antenna receiving portion 16. The screw portion 15a couples to a female screw portion 17a formed in a bushing 17, where the bushing 17 is formed of a metal material and installed in the terminal body 12.
A tension portion 17b is installed on an outer circumferential surface of the bushing 17. The tension portion 17b electrically connects a contact portion 11a of the printed circuit board 11 to the antenna 15.
In the related art mobile terminal 10, the bushing 17 affixes the antenna 15 to the antenna receiving portion 16. To complete assembly of the related art mobile terminal 10, the antenna 15 is required to be screw-coupled to the bushing 17, where the screw-coupling increases assembly time of the related art mobile terminal 10.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus to couple an antenna to a mobile terminal.